


Feral's Father's Day

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, feral earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even feral desert dwellers have holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral's Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Feral!Earl belongs to Videntefernandez on Tumblr

He had frowned when his son had pushed him back down onto the pile of furs they shared, grunting as he watched the boy fretting about the cave. He sat up to get a better view, tilting his head to the side before grunting a little louder to get the boy’s attention. His hands moved slowly, wondering at what the boy was doing at the moment.

“It’s Father’s Day,” Roger said.

Feral had only stared, waiting for further clarification.

Roger sighed, walking over to sit in front of the scarred man. “That means today you relax and I take care of everything,” he said. He shook his head when his father only continued to stare at him, smiling a little. “I’ll be fine, dad. You just sit back and relax today.”

Feral snorted but forced himself to finally nod when he saw that there was no chance of his son backing down from this. He sighed and flopped back down onto the furs, watching as the boy worked on tidying up the cave. He lifted up his head when Roger started to leave the cave, letting out a sharp bark of warning.

“I’ll be fine!” Roger promised over his shoulder.

The redhead frowned but gave in, laying back down and closing his eyes, willing his tense body to relax and try to trust his son.

It was hours later when movement made him snap his eyes open. Roger had just returned, carrying some berries and several large chunks of honeycomb in his arms. Feral pushed himself up, creeping over to sit beside the boy as he started to get a fire going. He reached out, poking one of the combs and looking at the boy.

“It was easy,” Roger said. “I just used some smoke to make the beewolves fall asleep and took their honey.”

Feral puffed up his narrow chest, letting out a soft boof before gently headbutting the boy, smiling wide.

“I love you too, dad.”

“Boof!”


End file.
